Seth the Hedgehog: Episode 7
by GSC Uprising
Summary: Seth and Cameron's friendship begins to disintegrate as the military power begins corrupting the mind. (or corrupting Seth's mind further; whichever way you look at it) Seth also begins to accuse Cameron of disloyalty. Meanwhile, Sonic moves out.


_Maurice Residence_

 _5 minutes later…_

Sonic returns home unsure of what to make of the day. Granted it was only morning; nevertheless, so much had happened in Sonic's opinion. Right when he unlocks the door and opens it, he finds Bernadette waiting with an upset face.

"Something wrong?" Sonic asks.

"Yes," she says, "you're grounded."

The hero becomes curious at this; he is 22 years old and his mother is grounding him?—yeah right. Regardless, Sonic remains calm and asks, "For what?"

"You know exactly what; why do keep doing things like this? You were told to let the Alliance handle Seth, but you disobeyed your father, and you disobeyed me."

At this very moment, Sonic begins experiencing an unusual emotion—anger.

"I told you time and time again not to leave the house without my permission, but you left anyway."

This statement triggers the memories of last night to return. Overhearing what Seth said about Sonic also brings forth the memories of Amy and his fear of her. Regardless of their conversation, Sonic becomes angrier.

"Go to your room young man."

At this moment, Sonic's good nature begins taking over; it prohibits him venting his anger; instead, he makes a very saddening decision; he realizes that he can't live like this anymore. It seems that his good nature fails only by Seth's taunting and by his mere presence.

Sonic sighs, "Fine; but I'm packing up and leaving."

The hero begins walking upstairs while his mother asks, "Really?—so where do you think you're going?"

"I don't know, but somewhere that's not here," Sonic replies.

When Sonic reaches his room, he opens his closet and looks for clothes to pack. He says while searching, "Maybe I'll go live in the woods or something."

Sonic finds himself leaking a few tears; about what, he did not know. Maybe it's his delusion that his family doesn't love him—maybe it was his childhood fear regarding his brother's wrath and Amy's clinginess. The thought of Seth knowing about Amy back then scares him.

'OH MY FUCKING GOD!—YOU SUCH A FUCKING PUSSY! YOU ARE SUCH A FUCKING EMBARRASMENT!'

Seth would definitely say something like this; though it didn't happen, a scenario such as this frightens Sonic.

While Sonic ponders the tears and why they are falling, he comes to one plausible theory: he was too nice to Seth; he let the sheer fact that there is any sort of relation between him and Seth get in the way. Sonic also wonders why he slapped his brother and did not do anything after that. He's never done anything like that; maybe Seth emits some type of negative biotic energy which sparks such emotions; in Sonic's case, a scrap of his anger spontaneously released, and then the theoretical biotic energy spawned overwhelming fear, something similar to Reaper Indoctrination. Whatever happened, Sonic promises himself to never let Seth best him.

"Next time…there will…I…you will be…gone."

Sonic's good nature begins preventing him from saying harsh things; he hated it. Sonic wants to be more cunning and less…childish. Nevertheless, his bothersome conscience prevented such things, however; having zero concern for what happens to Seth is permitted.

"I really wish I was different." Sonic says to himself.

Sonic began disliking how his clothes looked—he mostly wore collared shirts and one under it, and blue jeans, but he wanted…darker clothes. Sonic had no clue why he wanted dark colors on his body, but regardless of his newfound dislike for the colors he reluctantly packs the clothes in his backpack anyway. Sonic begins thinking about where to live. He didn't think Shadow would be okay with it; Tails' parents probably wouldn't like it; with the old memories and feelings regarding Amy, that wouldn't be an option; which leaves Knuckles. Not caring about their previous conversation, Sonic calls him; seconds later, Knuckles says, "Hey Sonic; what's going on?"

Sonic in a nervous tone says, "Hey look…I don't want you getting angry or anything."

Knuckles asks, "What would I be angry about?"

Sonic stammers, "Do…do you…do you have any room?"

"For what?"

"You know…um…"

Knuckles asks, "Are you asking to move in with me?"

Sonic replies, "Well um…kinda."

"Uh…sure…I have some room. Is everything okay?" Knuckles replies.

Sonic chose not to answer and instead says, "Thanks dude; I'll be there soon."

Sonic hangs up and says, "That was pretty easy." He puts his backpack on his shoulders and descends down the stairs; his mother and father are waiting.

"Tell me where you're going at least." Bernadette says.

Sonic sighs, "I'm moving in with Knuckles, why?"

"Because I'm your mother that's why!"

Jules intervenes, "Bernadette, he's a grown-ass man; he wants to get killed by Seth or high-tail it from women, then that's up to him."

Not wanting to hear anymore, Sonic storms out the door.

"Good luck kid," Jules sarcastically shouts.

 _Haestrom's Orbit_

Looking from the window in the cockpit, Seth and Cameron see the ever aging sun literally baking the surface of the planet. The entire planet has developed a grey tint. They did not need a computer to tell the sun is about to explode into a red dwarf.

Cooks says while guiding the ship, "I'm picking up a space station in orbit."

Seth asks, "Really?—anything about it stand out?"

"A fuck-ton of robotic activity…that's about it…you're gonna find something in there, I can tell you that," Cook says.

"If Eggman loves robots this much," Cameron states, "then he is definitely in there."

Afterwards, Seth and Cameron walk to the elevator.

"The sun is about to explode; I suggest haste," Cameron says.

Seth says to Cook on his omni-tool, "Keep an eye on the sun; we don't wanna fry."

"Yes sir," Cook says.

"And get some soldiers ready," Seth says.

"Got it."

The elevator stops at the Shuttle Bay; Seth sees a squad of GSC Soldiers in a shuttle. Cameron and Seth board, the door shuts, and The Raven's Shuttle Bay door opens: allowing entry into space.

Seth says to the soldiers, "Alright here's what we got: Dr. Eggman has a long history with my idiot of a brother; he will give us access to his resources, his tech, and anything else useful, which means we need him alive; if he shows resistance, then neutralize him…but!—do…not…kill him; do you understand?"

"Yes sir!" The soldiers shout.

Cameron says, "Eggman could have anything in that space station; caution is imperative."

The shuttle enters through a massive door, which Cook opened through The Raven's computer. The hanger is littered with robots, which appear to be useless. The ship lands, resulting in the crew pouring out and firing at Eggman's Robots; their destruction was effortless on the squad's part, so much so, one soldier asks, "Sir; with all due respect, are you sure we have the right person?"

Seth replies, "Exactly; no wonder that retard always kicks his ass."

Another soldier says, "Damn…that's pretty embarrassing when you keep losing to a…woman-phobic."

Seth says, "God, if I was this motherfucker, I'd put a bullet in my head."

More robot reinforcements arrive and Seth's squad continues destroying the robots effortlessly.

 _Mobius, Angel Island_

The sadness in Sonic's voice over the phone concerned Knuckles and kept circling around in his head. Having to fight his own brother, GSC scouts poking around the planet, leaving his parents—this is a lot to take in. Knuckles wonders if the GSC will attack the echidna tribes inhabiting the island; though they are not part of Knuckles' family, they were once allied with his tribe, which Knuckles and his parents are the last of. To this day, they are very friendly and some are even allied with Knuckles' family.

"If Seth even thinks of coming here…oh he will," Knuckles thought while waiting at his speeder for Sonic.

Sure enough, Sonic stops near Knuckles; the sadness in his face is very noticeable. This could not be closer to the truth; Sonic's good nature prohibits fury; depression is permissible.

"Hey Sonic," Knuckles says.

Sonic repeats the greeting and nothing more—not even eye contact.

"Well…I got the spare room ready."

"Thanks," Sonic says in a sad tone.

"You wanna talk about anything?" Knuckles asks.

"Not really"

The echidna nods, "Alright…well let's go then."

During the ride over the ocean Knuckles wonders if he is angry about their previous phone conversation.

"Sorry if I made you angry; I wasn't making fun of you."

Sonic shrugs but remains silent.

They arrive at Knuckles' house, which tropical trees cast a shadow over; left of the building is a hut which looks directly toward the sparkling blue waters. Next to it, a large pond with a small waterfall stands. Such an environment is quite blissful…

Except for Sonic presently...

They leave the speeder then enter the house; Knuckles says, "The bedroom down the hall is yours, I usually-"

"I need your help with something," Sonic interrupts.

"Alright; what's going on?"

"I…I don't feel right about—well…tonight, I'm supposed to meet someone, and I don't very good about it now."

Inevitably, Knuckles asks, "Okay…who is it?"

Sonic remains silent…

"Is it Amy?" Knuckles asks.

Sonic replies, "promise me you won't tell anyone about this."

Knuckles says, "You got it."

"Remember when we attacked Seth, and his friends were laughing about something?"

Knuckles recalls overhearing a conversation about locking Sonic in prison; then he remembers more or less what they said.

"They were talking about locking you in prison…or something like that," Knuckles states.

"No kidding dude," Sonic says, "For whatever reason, I keep thinking about her, and feeling really weird."

"Sonic…you're just attracted to her." Knuckles says.

"So how do I stop it?"

Knuckles shakes his head, "You can't do anything about attraction, it's just how your brain works."

Sonic sighs, and then asks, "So what do I do?"

"Were you depressed or angry the last time you saw her?"

Sonic replies, "Not even a little; in fact, I didn't care about Seth at all when I was next to her."

"Then go hang out with her," Knuckles says, "You really need some sort of happiness right now."

"If I'm distracted, Seth could attack at any moment."

Knuckles suggests, "Why not just let the Alliance handle it this time? You might be surprised."

Sonic reluctantly says, "Okay."

"Why don't you get some sleep?—you look really worn-out." Knuckles asks.

Sonic nods, "thanks."

 _Eggman's Space Station_

After effortless destruction of many robots, scouting different rooms and halls, and looting tons of money, Seth and his squad comes across another door which is locked. Seth attempts to hack the door open, but the encryption is very peculiar.

"Hey Cameron," Seth says, "See if you can unlock this."

Cameron walks over to the door and readies his omni-tool. After several seconds, he says, "This door is using some sort of…very complicated type of encryption…it seems that keeps locking itself out when I just about get it."

One soldier asks, "You mean it's…aware or something?"

Cameron replies, "Precisely…wait…I'm picking up some movement on the other side."

Seth gets a lingering sense of doom and orders, "How about we all get to cover?"

Seth, Cameron and the squad get behind some crates and some strange garbling sounds on the other side. The crew prepare for battle and inevitably, the door opens: revealing a very long-gone sight—geth; 8 to be exact. Cameron deploys an Explosive Drone and Seth switches his Tactical Cloak on. The GSC Soldiers destroy 6 of them while the geth shot down two of Seth's squad. Seth Spin Dashes into 5 of the geth: instantly destroying them and he ends up in the room where they exited. Cameron's drone explodes and takes out the remaining two.

Seth says, "Fuck recruiting him, Eggman's gonna die."

A perplexed Cameron asks, "Are you blind?—look at this!"

"Yeah what about it?"

Cameron says, "Oh goodness gracious…we just fought geth!"

"Lower your tone," Seth orders, "do you need to be reminded who's in charge here?"

"What is that supposed to mean?" Cameron asks.

"You know what; if you fuckin' love Sonic so much then get the hell out of my squad."

Cameron could not believe what he was hearing. Cameron wonders if the High Templar are aware of Seth instability at all; it seems military power has gone to Seth's head.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Cameron asks, "Since when did I ever say that I loved him?"

Seth says angrily, "You were unwilling assist us against Sonic and his friend. Jäger and Qadarius nearly got killed because of you. You just ran back inside…like if a girl was next to you."

The remaining soldiers laugh while Cameron asks, "You are the one with the experimental biotics; what damage would I have done against Sonic?"

"That is fuckin bullshit and you know it," Seth says.

Seth's lack of consideration that Sonic is his brother has always concerned him, but the GSC accepted him for his power and his relation to the hero.

"Let me ask you something," Cameron says, "Do you care at all that you are going to kill your own brother?"

"And that has what to do with anything?" Seth asks.

Cameron replies, "Even if my father committed treason, I'd feel bad about imprisoning him, forget killing him."

"You and Sonic are perfect for each other," Seth insults, "All I'm saying is if you get any funny ideas…well…I won't ruin it. Just do as I say and we won't have any problems; deal?"

"I wouldn't even dream of such things," Cameron says.

"I hope you won't," Seth replies, "Let's get moving."

"Yes sir," the soldiers cry; Cameron however, says nothing.

Over a loudspeaker, a maniacal voice is heard by the Consortium soldiers.

"Very nice to meet you Seth; after years of trying to defeat your brother, I have finally obtained what will finally defeat Sonic and the entire Alliance!"

Regardless of whether or not Eggman can hear Seth, he says loudly, "I'm killing him; not you!—and since you murdered two Consortium soldiers, the penalty is public execution!"

Much to Cameron's surprise, Eggman replies over his loudspeaker, "You are much more of an imbecile than Sonic!—let's see if you're any stronger!"

"I kicked the living fuck out of Sonic twice now! I think you are officially screwed asshole!"

"We are all screwed," Cameron mumbles to himself, which leads to Seth asking, "What was that?"

"Nothing"

Seth orders, "Don't get passive aggressive with me fuckface."

"I'm not," Cameron responds.

"Don't fuckin' talk back to me shit-smoker," Seth says.

Seething anger begins to boil from within Cameron's heart; nonetheless, he understands his place and says, "Yes sir."

Seth continues, "Good; now that we got that out of the way listen up; we're going to arrest Eggman, get access to his geth, then we need some creative way of executing him. After we arrest him, I want each of you to start thinking of something, then report back to me; is that understood?"

"Yes sir!" the soldiers shout.

Seth smiles in a smug manner, and says, "Then let's FUCK SHIT UP!"


End file.
